


Neglect and Forgiveness

by NeverHadThePlot



Series: Pick me up and piece me together [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Leashes, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHadThePlot/pseuds/NeverHadThePlot
Summary: Phil has a new assignment he's been working on around the clock. This leads to him ignoring Clint. Clint is feeling neglected, can Phil make it up to him?





	Neglect and Forgiveness

Clint knew Phil was busy, but he was beginning to feel lonely. It had been a few days since Fury had given him the assignment to look into the Avengers Initiative and it was like Clint wasn’t even there. At work he would spend the entire day locked away inside his office, then at home sat at the dining room table surrounded by files Clint didn’t have the clearance to read.

Clint knew how important this assignment was to Phil so he tried his very hardest not to begrudge him. He did his best to keep himself busy- tidying the apartment, doing laundry, buying the groceries. But there was only so much he could do.

He just wanted a few minutes of Phil’s time. Just a few. By Wednesday he’d barely said two words to Clint, so he decided to make Phil’s favourite meal. He spent a long time in the kitchen preparing the marinade for the stakes, making sure they were cooked perfectly before plating everything up. He carried it carefully to the table and placed it at Phil’s elbow where he wouldn’t knock it. Phil glanced up and smiled at him before going back to his files. Clint felt his heart sink. 

He stood there for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. When it was clear Phil had no intention of acknowledging him any further, or even trying the meal Clint had just spent the last two hours preparing, he slunk back into the kitchen to fetch his own meal. Unable to face going back into the other room he ate it slumping against the counter, barely tasting it. He washed, dried and put away all the pots, wiped down the sides, he even swept the floor before he forced himself to go back into the living room.

He glanced at Phil. His meal was mostly untouched, but he had removed his jacket and tie and rolled his sleeves up past his elbows. Clint sighed silently and went to sit on the sofa, flicking to an episode of Dog Cops. He switched on mute and the subtitles so the sound wouldn’t bother Phil and removed his hearing aids so that the silence would feel less lonely.

He watched a couple of episodes before deciding it was time for bed. He switched the T.V off and stuck his aids back in. “Phil? Phil?” he got no response, so Clint walked up and tapped him on the shoulder, “Sir?”

Phil glanced up at him, “Are you coming to bed? It’s getting kinda late.”

Phil glanced at his watch, it was 1am already. He sighed, “I really should get this done.”

Clint bit his lip to stop himself from arguing and nodded, “Yeah, okay, goodnight.”

“Night.”

Clint collapsed into bed and buried his face into Phil’s pillow the way he did when Phil was on missions without him. It didn’t work this time, it only made him feel more lonely with the knowledge that his husband was in the room next door. He tried to push the feeling away so that he could sleep. After a couple of hours of tossing and turning he gave up with a huff.

He shuffled back into the living room to see Phil exactly as he had left him, only with his head bent closer to the table.

Clint shivered as the cool air hit his naked skin and shuffled up to him. He slid to his knees and pressed his face to Phil’s thigh, not caring in that moment that he hadn’t been given permission. He felt a hand run through his hair briefly and melted there.

He woke in the morning alone and in bed. Phil must’ve carried him there at some point and left him there. As consciousness dawned further upon him his treacherous brain began telling him the things his previous dom’s had said over and over again. Clint was unwanted and unwantable. He must’ve done something wrong. Phil had had long and difficult assignments before but he usually at least spared him a few minutes of the day. Clint lay wracking his brains as the ice cold bucket of fear washed through his gut. He had to have done something wrong.

He forced himself to get up and shower before going into the living room. He found a note beside the coffee machine:

Had to go in early to brief Fury,  
See you tonight. X

Sighing Clint grabbed his bow case and his metro card and headed into work.

…

Clint spent his day beating out his frustrations on a punching bag- Tasha was on a mission- and shredding targets in the range. By the time he met Phil at his office he was feeling marginally better.

“So, how’s the assignment going Sir?” Clint asked as they walked towards the car park.

“It’s going well, thank you Clint.” Phil replied with a smile.

“Is there anything you can tell me about it?” Clint wondered. Phil clutched at his briefcase a little tighter, “Sorry, not yet.”

“Okay,” Clint said, trying to remain upbeat, “Do you know how much longer it’s going to take?”

“That depends on a few components I’m waiting on.” Clint bit his cheek to keep from complaining, this was important to Phil he reminded himself. He nodded.

 

“Can I…?” Clint asked, pointing at the floor by Phil’s feet, he was at the dining table again.

“I’m sorry Clint but I really need to focus. Why don’t you go and do something useful?”

Clint turned away to hide the pain that suddenly flared through him. Phil couldn’t stand to be near him. He glanced around their spotless apartment and wondered what on Earth else he could do to be useful.

He considered for a moment then went to the kitchen to fill a bucket of water. He grabbed a sponge and carried the items down to the parking garage. He spent nearly an hour cleaning every inch of dirt and dust from Phil’s car before heading back inside. 

Phil hadn’t moved.

Clint threw himself onto the sofa and turned the T.V on, notching the volume up slightly, trying to ignore the ache in his chest. It was only a few minutes before Phil called, “Hey, could you turn that down a little?” And suddenly Clint had a terrible thought.

If he broke one of Phil’s rules, he would have to pay attention to him. At least long enough to punish him. He turned the volume up a little more and sat on his hands so that he wouldn’t give in to his urge to follow orders. “Clint?” Clint tensed a little but otherwise ignored him, “Clint I don’t have time for this. Will you please turn down the T.V?” Again Clint didn’t respond. He held his breath in anticipation as he heard Phil’s chair scrape back. He walked around the sofa and switched the T.V off.

Phil turned to glare at him, crossing his arms, “Nose in the corner Little Bird.”

The sub sighed and mumbled, “what, so you can ignore me there too?”

“Excuse me?” Phil asked, a note of threat in his voice.

“Nothing.”

“Good, corner, now.” Clint sighed and got to his feet, “You know how busy I am Clint, I don’t know why you feel the need to push me.” Phil grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the corner, forcing him down to his knees. “Now, stay. And silence.”

Clint did as he was told, not really wanting to aggravate him. This had been a bad idea. “Good.” He listened to Phil walk away and retake his seat. Clint resigned himself to being forgotten again.

Half an hour passed and all Clint could hear was the scratching of Phil’s pen. He shifted on his knees a little and after gaining no reprimand risked turning around. His dom didn’t seem to notice. After another twenty minutes he said, “Sir?” softly. He gained no response. “Sir, can I go to bed?”

Phil seemed to hear him that time as he glanced at his watch and something akin to guilt flashed across his face. He turned to look at Clint, who tensed, waiting to be told off for turning around, but no rebuke came. “I’m sorry Little Bird, of course you can go to bed.”

Clint nodded and stood up, “Will you come to bed Sir?” he gave his dom a hopeful look, wringing his hands in front of him.

“No, sorry, I still have a few forms to fill out.” Clint’s heart sank, but he nodded and shuffled into the bedroom. He couldn’t sleep again, but he didn’t bother getting up this time, clearly Phil didn’t want him there.

…

Clint was feeling optimistic come Friday night. Surely Phil wouldn’t have to work the entire weekend. He brightened even more when he came out of the kitchen having washed their dishes to find his dom on the sofa watching Super Nanny. He cautiously sat on the sofa. When Phil wrapped an arm around him he snuggled to him as closely as possible, burying his face into Phil’s shoulder. He stretched up to kiss Phil on the cheek. His lips twitched in a smile so Clint did it again.

“Settle down, I’m trying to watch this.” Clint sighed and pulled away, drawing in on himself. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly.

Phil watched him curling in on himself with his eyebrows knitting together, “Clint, are you okay?”

“Did I do something wrong Sir?” Clint asked, his eyes wide and watery.

Phil paused the T.V and turned to face Clint properly. He reached out a hand to place on his knees, “Something wrong, Clint?”

The sub shrugged and looked at his feet, “I know you’ve been working all week, but you’ve barely even spoken to me, or hugged me, or kissed me. And you haven’t been coming to bed till I’m asleep and you’ve left for work before I’m awake. Then last night you made me kneel in the corner and just left me there. And now you don’t want me to cuddle you.”

“Oh no Little Bird,” Phil scooted along the sofa and wrapped his arms around his sub, “You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m so sorry.” Clint melted into Phil’s arms, “I’ve just been so busy with this new assignment from Fury. I don’t want to get it wrong- When it’s approved it’ll affect you just as much as it will me. I didn’t mean to make you feel neglected.”

“Can you tell me about it Sir?”

“I’m sorry Baby Boy, but not yet. I promise though, as soon as it’s approved you’ll be the first to know.”

“Yes sir.”

Phil pressed a kiss to his hair, “Is there anything you’d like to do?”

“Aren’t you watching your show Sir?” Clint looked up into Phil’s face to check his expression.

“You are more important Little Bird.” Phil said seriously, kissing his forehead again, “Never doubt that. If you ever feel like I’m ignoring you or you feel lonely, I need you to come tell me, okay? I get lost in my work sometimes, but I will always make time for you okay?”

“Yes Sir.” Clint nodded into his chest.

“Good Boy. Now is there anything you’d like to do?”

“Can we just snuggle?” Clint asked in a small voice.

“Of course.” Phil agreed. He got to his feet and pulled Clint with him into the bedroom. 

Phil helped him to undress slowly, pressing tender kissed to his skin as he did so, caressing his sides. They made love slowly and sensuously in the soft sheets as Phil whispered beautiful nothings in Clint’s ear. Phil cleaned them up carefully. Clint fell asleep warm and comfortable gathered up in Phil’s arms.

…

Clint woke up the same way he’d fallen asleep, with Phil’s arms holding him close. He pressed his face into Phil’s chest with a happy hum and felt the arms tighten around him. After a few minutes comfortable silence Phil pulled away, kissed his forehead and signed ‘Stay here’ before heading out into the kitchen. Clint nodded and buried his face into Phil’s pillow, finding it comforting now he knew Phil wasn’t mad at him.

After a few minutes though, he began to feel edgy. He sat up and quickly put in his hearing aids, sighing in relief when he heard Phil clattering about in the kitchen.

He came back into the room with a tray laden with blueberry pancakes, bacon and two mugs of coffee. 

“Sit up for me sweetheart.” Clint was only too happy to oblige and Phil placed the tray on his lap before sitting opposite him. “Listen Clint,” Phil said, “About what I said yesterday, you are far more important to me than any assignment could possibly be. Next time, if you need me, tell me.” He held Clint’s eyes until the sub nodded. “Good. Now, I’m going to make it up to you today.”

“You don’t have to do that Sir.” Clint said immediately but Phil held up a hand to stop his protests, “Yes, I really do.” Phil gave him a wry smile and started cutting up the pancakes. Clint’s whole face brightened when he realised Phil was going to handfeed him.

He hummed appreciatively as Phil slid the first bite into his mouth. Phil smiled more genuinely and stroked a hand through his hair. “Tasha should be coming back this evening.” He cut up another slice of pancake and fed it to his sub, “you still up for cooking dinner?”

Clint smiled, “Of course Sir, Tasha’d kill me if I skipped out on my turn.”

Phil chuckled, “I’m sure she’d understand if you didn’t feel up to it Baby Boy.”

Clint nodded, “You’re probably right, but I want to. She’s been gone for two weeks, she deserves some proper food.”

“Okay,” Phil agreed easily, “We’ll have to go shopping later then.” Clint just smiled and accepted the next offering.

After breakfast Phil led Clint into the bathroom and washed them both thoroughly in the shower. Clint slowly slipped into subspace under all the care and attention Phil was lavishing upon him.

He clung to Phil’s side all day, happily snuggling against him as he fielded calls from the office about the final stages of Tasha’s mission. At around 5.15 Phil hung up the final call, “she’s about an hour out Little Bird, you ready to go to the shop?”

Clint nodded, but clung tighter to Phil. “Hmm.” Phil stroked a hand through Clint’s hair and down his back. “Would you like me to leash you Little Bird?”

They seldom used the leash. Only ever if Phil felt the need to be in control or Clint the need to submit when they couldn’t avoid leaving the flat, and never anywhere near the office. But today felt like the kind of day Clint would need it.

Clint pulled away and signed ‘yes please sir.’

“C’mon then, Baby Boy.” Phil led him to the door and helped him into his boots and jacket before clipping the leash to the D ring of Clint’s collar. “Okay?” Clint nodded and reached up to peck Phil on the lips, “Good Boy.” Phil smiled and wrapped the other end of the leash around his hand, “C’mon then, we don’t want to be late for Tasha.” He gave the leash a slight tug to lead him into the corridor.

“Oh hello boys.” Mrs Johnson said as she locked up her door, “you two going someplace special?” She nodded at the leash.

“Not really,” Phil said, “Just to a friend’s place for dinner.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Clint leashed,” she said and the sub blushed, “it suits him.”

Phil gave her a warm smile and pressed a hand to the small of Clint’s back in support, “It does, they’re a little impractical though. Clint just needs the comfort today, don’t you sweetheart?” Clint nodded and leaned into Phil’s touch.

“Well, have a nice time, I’m off to see Doris.” And with that she tootled off down the corridor.

…

Natasha entered her apartment and grew immediately weary as she spotted Clint’s leash hanging from the hook in the hallway. She knew how little it was ever used. She took her time removing her coat and boots before heading into her living room/kitchenette. She immediately found herself with an armful of archer.

“Hey Misha, what’s wrong?” She asked, hugging him back briefly so as not to hurt his feelings.

“Nothing, can’t I just be happy to see you?” he asked, looking up into her face innocently. She raised an eyebrow at him and he seemed to flinch away from the scrutiny. 

“C’mon, Phil’s pouring the wine, how was your mission?” He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the breakfast bar.

“Hello Tasha, how was the mission?” Phil greeted her with a kiss to the cheek, handing her a glass of red as he pulled away. Clint skipped back around to the oven to stir pots on the hob.

“More Beirut than Budapest, I think.” She responded, using their scale of past missions to label it as pretty simple and easy as opposed to completely FUBAR. Budapest was always going to be the highest on the scale for fucked up.

Clint and Phil both nodded, “good.”

“So,” she paused to take a sip and perch on a stool, “What’s been going on with you two?”

“Nothing.” The two of them replied quickly. She glared at the back of Clint’s head watching his shoulders tense before turning on Phil, “Okay, spill.”

Phil raised an eyebrow, but did as she demanded- he knew only too well what Tasha could, and would, do to a man who refused to give her information. “Fury gave me a new assignment on Monday. I’ve spent too much time focusing on that and not enough time focusing on Clint.”

“Okay,” Tasha said, then dropped it, knowing this wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have with Clint around. Especially a Clint on the knife edge of subspace.

They changed subject to talk about the rumours Captain America’s body had been found that was going around in SHIELD.

 

Later Clint removed his hearing aids and sat between Phil and Tasha’s legs on the floor as they watched a generic action movie. They were the only two people in the world Clint felt comfortable enough with to remove his aids and be put into subspace.

“I noticed you brought him on the leash Phil.” Tasha said, watching the dom card his fingers through her best friend’s hair.

Phil sighed, his features all pinched, “He thought he’d done something wrong Nat. he thought I was ignoring him as punishment.”

“He does that Coulson. He always has, assumed everything was his fault. You have to show him that’s not the case.”

“I’m trying. I’ve been trying to show him that since the day I met him, but he hides his emotions so well. I can’t help him if he doesn’t tell me something is wrong.”

“You’ve always been good at reading him Phil, usually you can tell.” She tilted her head to the side, watching the anguish on her friends face.

“But not this time. Tasha I barely touched him all week. He was watching the T.V at top volume and when he wouldn’t turn it down I made him kneel in the corner and went back to work. I forgot he was there. He waited for an hour before he had to ask to go to bed.”

“This is the point where I’m supposed to kick the shit out of you for neglecting him. But it looks like you are beating yourself up enough Phil. I trust you will make this right?” 

“I will try my utmost.” He responded earnestly, smiling at Clint as he turned to check on them both. Clint grinned back then turned again to watch the movie.

“I know you’re a workaholic Phil, but you’ve never let it get so bad that you’ve neglected to watch Clint before. What are you working on?”

“I can’t tell you. At least, not yet. But I’ve been working so hard because this is going to change things Tasha, for all three of us. I’ve been trying so hard to protect your futures that I couldn’t see what was right in front of me.”

“Well he seems okay now. Just, don’t let him think you’ve forgotten him. He’s been abandoned enough.”

“I know. I won’t.”

“Good.” She nodded then climbed to her feet. “I’m going to bed. You two gonna crash in the spare room?”

“If you don’t mind.” Phil agreed.

“Good, breakfast is on you.” Tasha grinned, kissed his cheek and ruffled Clint’s hair. She signed ‘goodnight’ as she headed for her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I dont own the avengers.


End file.
